This invention relates to components used in optoelectric modules and the like.
More particularly, the present invention relates to interconnect apparatus between various components used in such modules and other electronic equipment.
In optical-to-electrical and electrical-to-optical (hereinafter xe2x80x9coptoelectricxe2x80x9d) modules used in the various communications fields, one of the most difficult problems that must be solved is the efficient transmission of light between a light generating device and an optical fiber or, alternatively, the transmission of light from the optical fiber to a light receiving device. Providing this efficient transmission requires very precise assembly procedures. Here it will be understood by those skilled in the art that the term xe2x80x9clightxe2x80x9d is a generic term which includes any electromagnetic radiation that can be modulated and transmitted by optical fibers or other optical transmission lines.
Much of the optoelectric module fabrication difficulty and expense is due to mounting difficulties of optical components, such as lasers, light emitting diodes, photodiodes, etc. Generally, there are two types of lasers that are used in optoelectric modules, edge emitting lasers and surface emitting lasers. Edge emitting lasers emit light in a path parallel to the mounting surface while surface emitting lasers emit light perpendicular to the mounting surface. The light from either of the lasers must then be directed into an optical fiber for transmission to a remotely located light receiver (i.e., a photodiode or the like). Lens systems are used at both ends of the optical fiber to direct light from a light generating component into the optical fiber and to direct light from the optical fiber onto a light sensing component. The apparatus used to mount the optical components and the lens systems can have a substantial effect on the construction of the optical systems and the assembly procedures for the optical systems. Also, the mounting structure for the optical components and the lens system must be very rugged and stable so that alignment is not disturbed by use or temperature changes.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide new and improved optical component mounting and interconnect apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved optical component mounting and interconnect apparatus which is rugged and stable.
And another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved optical component mounting and interconnect apparatus which improve the fabrication efficiency and manufacturing capabilities of optoelectric modules.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved optical component mounting and interconnect apparatus which allows the use of a variety of optical components and component materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved component mounting and interconnect apparatus which is capable of communicating high frequencies between components and connecting circuits.
Still another subject of the present invention is to provide new and improved component mounting and interconnect apparatus which is designed to reduce outside interference with the desired signal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved component mounting and interconnect apparatus that can have a fixed impedance which, upon matching to components or circuitry, further increase the efficiency of the coupling.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the present invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is optical component mounting and interconnect apparatus including a base formed of at least one layer of insulating material. At least one via extends through the one layer. An optical component mounted on the first major surface of the base has an electrical terminal coupled to one end of the via and a flex circuit is affixed to the second major surface of the base with an electrical connection to the opposite end of the via.
In a more specific embodiment, the component mounting and interconnect apparatus includes a base formed of at least one layer of insulating material defining first and second opposed major surfaces with a plurality of vias extending from the first major surface to the second major surface. The plurality of vias include a signal via and two spaced apart ground vias parallel with and on opposite sides of the signal via, whereby the signal via and two ground vias form a transmission line. An electrical component is mounted on the first major surface of the base with an electrical terminal affixed to one end of the signal via and a circuit is affixed to the second major surface of the base with an electrical connection to the opposite end of the signal via, whereby the transmission line communicates signals between the component and the circuit.